J'aurais Dû Etre Là!
by Mana2702
Summary: Steven se rend à la commémoration du 75ème anniversaire du débarquement en Normandie.


_**Ce texte répond au défi 51 de la Bibliothèque de Fictions : placer les mots **__**honneur, amener, ville, fleur, mort**_

* * *

Steven arriva sur la plage d'Omaha Beach en Normandie. Aujourd'hui, 6 juin 2019, c'était l'inauguration du 75ème anniversaire du Débarquement des Alliés. Collevile-sur-mer, la ville bordant la plage était remplie de fleurs et de gens venus pour l'événement. Le blond portait sa tenue militaire en hommage à ses camarades qui avaient donné leur vie pour libérer la France. Et dire qu'il aurait dû être avec eux ce jour-là si il n'avait pas eu cet accident d'avion. Steven aurait voulu être mort lui aussi, comme ses compagnons mais ce n'était pas le cas, il était bel et bien en vie et jeune. Un vétéran le regarda :

-Steven Rodgers ?  
-Oui.  
-Oh mon dieu... tu n'as pas changé !

Steven regarda le vieux soldat et eut un sourire en coin :

-Jack Domingo, c'est bien toi ?  
-Le seul et l'unique ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! J'ai appris que tu avais été congelé pendant de nombreuses années.  
-En effet, mais ça aurait été un honneur de débarquer ici avec toi mon ami ! Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici?  
-Ma fille m'a amené jusqu'à l'aéroport et une gentille association normande m'a récupéré à l'aéroport. C'est une association bénévole qui chouchoute les vétérans, ils nous prennent à l'aéroport et nous sommes hébergés chez de très gentilles familles.  
-Bien, tu sais ça me fait mal de voir que j'ai toujours mon âge de l'époque alors que vous...  
-Non c'est bien, tu peux parler de notre jeunesse, c'est merveilleux ! Grâce à toi le passé a aussi sa place physique dans le présent.  
-Non, c'est grâce à toi qu'il y a une place physique dans le présent. Tu as eu des enfants, peut-être même des petits-enfants, et grâce à toi un pays a été libéré !  
-Tu as fait ta part mon ami, ne rougis pas !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un autre sourire, leurs regards en disaient long. La cérémonie commença et ils gardèrent le silence, respectueusement. Steven était ému, mais il sentit son cœur lâcher légèrement lorsqu'il vit ses camarades vétérans qui pleuraient. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de leurs amis juste sous leurs yeux. Steven, lui, avait perdu beaucoup de ses amis mais ne les avait pas vu. Il n'avait pas vu le champ de bataille comme eux, l'horreur comme eux, alors il ne pouvait même pas comprendre à quel point c'était dur pour eux. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jack en signe de soutien. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur une plaque militaire qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il se tourna vers Steven, toujours en train de pleurer et lui montra la plaque : John Domingo, et soudain Steven se rappela. Jack et John Domingo, les jumeaux de la section au camp d'entraînement. Steven soupira tristement, Jack avait encore plus de raison d'être triste aujourd'hui. Le blond se sentait stupide, lui qui avait finalement si peu de souvenirs de la guerre alors qu'il avait tout fait pour pouvoir s'engager et y participer ! Il avait subit cette expérience, ce changement physique pour au final à peine vivre la guerre, il le regrettait amèrement, mais il mettait un point d'honneur à célébrer et respecter la mémoire de ses camarades tombés sous les balles ennemies.

* * *

À la fin de la cérémonie le jeune homme regarda les vétérans :

-Les amis j'aimerai vous offrir une bière, ce serait un honneur pour moi.  
-Bien sûr qu'on vient mon ami, les gars je vous ai jamais parlé de mon copain de section Steven Rodgers ? Le gars qui avait été envoyé en mission spéciale et dont l'avion s'est écrasé dans une zone quasi polaire ? Il a été congelé pendant plus de 50 ans !  
-Incroyable, tu vas nous raconter tout ça le jeune et nous on va te raconter le Débarquement.  
-J'ai votre âge les gars même si ça ne se voit pas ! Au fait, si je vous emmène prendre un verre personne ne va vous poser de problème ?  
-Steven on a passé l'âge d'être réprimandés ! Et je pense qu'aujourd'hui est bien la seule journée de l'année avec notre anniversaire où quoi qu'on fasse personne n'a le droit de nous embêter !

Le petit groupe partit pour le bar le plus proche dans la bonne humeur et commandèrent des bières. Ils commencèrent alors à échanger des anecdotes sur leur passé militaire. Chacun raconta aussi à Steven ce qu'ils avaient vécu après la guerre. Ils avaient tous des enfants, des petits-enfants et certains avaient même des arrières-petits-enfants, c'était super. L'un d'eux demanda :

-Et toi ? Tu t'es trouvé une belle à ta sortie du glaçon ? Dis moi que t'as mis des petits Rodgers en route !  
-Non, j'avais une fille en vue avant mon accident mais malheureusement le temps qu'on me retrouve bah c'était trop tard. Elle a fait sa vie et voilà, maintenant j'essaye de m'adapter à tous ces changements autour de moi. Vous avez eu la chance de les voir arriver, de vous y habituer en direct, ou du moins d'essayer. Moi tout m'est tombé dessus en même temps quand j'ai été retrouvé. C'est assez compliqué, et quand je vois une belle jeune femme que je trouve séduisante je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'en réalité j'ai l'âge d'être leur grand-père. C'est très perturbant, je préfère donc rester seul. -Mais non voyons ! Même si tu as notre âge tu as toujours ton physique parfait de l'époque ! Profites de ce bonheur, trouves toi une fille et fais lui pleins d'enfants !

Steven ricana et ils continuèrent de discuter. Il était content d'être compris lorsqu'il parlait de sa jeunesse, c'était si plaisant. Le jeune homme était heureux d'avoir été là pour cette commémoration, il se sentait moins coupable d'avoir raté tout ça, car il aurait dû être là au Débarquement. Jack le regarda et sourit :

-Tu sais il ne faut pas te reprocher d'avoir eu cet accident. Il faut l'accepter et refaire ta vie. Et peu importe si tu devrais normalement être un vieux croûton comme nous puisque ce n'est pas le cas. Du coup il faut l'accepter : tu as 102 ans mais tu as toujours ton corps de moins de 30 ans et la santé qui va avec alors profites de cette chance ! Justement, il faut faire des enfants, que le sacrifice de nos Frères n'aient pas été vains.

Steven sentit sa gorge se serrer, ils étaient si sincères, si simples. Les gens avaient beau les appeler héros ils ne se voyaient pas comme tel, ils répétaient sans arrête « je suis un citoyen ordinaire » et le blond les admirait d'avantage pour cette modestie. Steven continua de discuter de cette fameuse journée avec ses amis. Après ils repartirent en ville pour la suite des événements, car les vétérans avaient un programme étonnamment chargé à chaque fois qu'ils revenaient en Normandie. Chaque année ils venaient si leur santé le leur permettait et chaque année ils étaient traités comme des dieux vivants. Steven se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda les autres une dernière fois puis les laissa à leurs obligations. De son côté le blond repartit pour son hôtel, il repartait à New-York dès le lendemain matin. Steven avait écouté ses amis et il était décidé à leur faire honneur en respectant leurs paroles, il allait fonder une famille pour montrer son respect pour la mémoire de tous ces braves disparus sur les différents champs de bataille, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver la femme avec qui concrétiser ce projet. Mais une chose était sûre : le jour où il aurait des enfants, il leur apprendrait à respecter et célébrer la mémoire de ces braves soldats qui avaient péris pour sauver un pays qui n'était pas le leur au nom de la Liberté.


End file.
